I'll Melt The Snow
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: Yes, yes another story to a song...lol I'm a YouTube addict XD


**Yes, another story to a song. So I was on Youtube the other day and I found the song Melt The Snow by Shayne Ward as a related video thing, so I clicked on it because of the title. I kinda liked, and then on Tuesday, I heard it again and loved it. And as usual I got an idea and well I do need to publish a new story because chapter 7 is taking forever...but don't worry I will get it done. So yeah, enjoy! =] Btw, the whole thing is in Riley's POV. ;D**_

* * *

_

_Sometimes out my window_

_I notice that you've been crying over him_

_And I wonder why you just don't_

_Kick him to the curb_

Riley POV

I looked my window, the last colors of the sunset blending into the navy of the night. From across the street, I could see KC's house. Usually I would just wave at her or just not bother her, but tonight something caught my attention. Inside of her brightly lit room, I could see her. She wasn't as happy as usual; in fact she looked to be crying. I played ideas in my mind about what she would be upset about. I didn't have to think much before I realized that she probably got into a fight with her boyfriend-again. It made me wonder why she would stay with him after all of their arguments and girls that were "just really good friends." It was obvious that he was a player and not meant for her. She could see it, couldn't she?

_You see love at first is summer time_

_That's when you think that everything's fine_

_No one ever thinks its gonna end_

_But when things go wrong and winter comes_

_But you should know_

_When it gets too cold_

_You're not alone_

_I'll melt the snow_

Summertime

_"I love you." Were the words that echoed from his perfect face._

_"I love you too." KC replied, smiling in the darkness of the warm summer night. I just stood on the sidelines, watching my KC get herself into a situation that I could tell was going to end tragically.  
_

Wintertime

Once again, KC was upset as she walked into HQ. The redness in her eyes gave away the statement of another meltdown. Everyone pretty much knew what it was about; it was usual for KC to be upset at investigations. It broke my heart to see her feelings abused the way they were. But, when she finally realized who she was actually dating, I would be here for her.

_Some nights I can hear you_

_Screaming on the phone over_

_something that he did_

_And I wonder what can I do_

_To make you throw him out_

_so you can let me in_

I was tempted towards my window yet again at the screams and yells coming from across the street. It was hard to hear everything that he had done to her. This time it was kissing another girl who was supposedly his "cousin." This happened often, but every time it hurt KC a little more than it did the event before. Breaking them up wasn't an option, and killed me to think that she would be drown in sadness for who knows how long. The only thing that I could do right now is to be a shoulder to cry on.

_I'll melt the snow_

_Ill melt the snow _

_But you should know_

_When it gets too cold_

_You're not alone_

_I'll melt the snow_

_I'll melt the snow_

1 Week Later

I could tell there was something different about KC. She was still gloomy, but the way she acted seemed to show a different sadness. One day she pulled me aside, obviously wanting to talk to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Chris broke up with me." She replied. I could see by the glisten in her eyes that it had been a hard breakup. I couldn't bear to look at it, so I turned my head the other way.

"Look, it's snowing." I said, trying to direct the conversation to a more positive note.

"It's so pretty, but it reminds me of Chris." She responded, the tone in her voice even.

"I'll melt the snow." I whispered, not thinking much about my words.

"What do you mean?" KC asked with confusion.

"That I'll be here for you, and to do this." I responded in a quiet whisper. I pressed my face down to hers and pressed my lips to it. The snow of the sadness had now been melted, and there were cheerful skies ahead.


End file.
